Carpe diem
by Insomnio
Summary: De todas las cosas que no le gustan, madrugar es la primera de ellas. Sobre todo si como despertador tiene el cuestionable talento musical de su mejor amigo. Un día en la vida de Aidan Finnigan.


**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso pertenece a Rowling. La canción del principio pertenece a Bon Jovi. Y aunque los derechos intelectuales de Aidan Finnigan me pertenecen, el contrato en exclusiva para manosearlo alegremente es propiedad de Katescape como regalo navideño por adelantado. / Este relato participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Se agradecen comentarios, criticas constructivas y bombones. Aidan ya está fuera de circulación, pero sorteo a Alec entre los cinco primeros comentarios. He dicho.

* * *

**9:00 a.m.**

- The world gets in my faaace, yeeeeeah, I say, have a nice day... have a nice daaaay.

Diga lo que diga la canción que Alec está cantando alegremente a voz en grito desde la cama de al lado, para tener un buen día Aidan debería matarlo y esconder su cadáver debajo de la cama. De todas las cosas que no le gustan a Aidan Finnigan, madrugar es la primera de ellas. Sobre todo si como despertador tiene el cuestionable talento musical de su mejor amigo. Como matar es delito y pasar una temporada en Azkaban no figura entre las cosas que quiere hacer antes de morirse, el chico se conforma con arrojar una almohada al entusiasta cantante, que se calla a mitad de la segunda estrofa.

-¡Joder, tío! ¿A ti te parece normal empezar la mañana destrozando los tímpanos ajenos?

-A mi lo que no me parece normal es que sean las nueve y sigas en pijama. ¿Vas a saltarte el desayuno?

Aidan, que tras arrojar su arma no homicida contra su compañero estaba en mitad del proceso de volver a arrebujarse entre las mantas, cesa en su empeño, y por primera vez desde que el primer alarido le sacó del reino de Morfeo siente su cabeza despejada. Incorporándose con brusquedad y con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, corre las cortinas de dosel de un tirón y mira a Alec.

-¿Las nueve?

-Me voy a desayunar.

-¡Espera! ¡ Si me traes un poco de café me casaré contigo! Tú serás quien lleve el vestido porque a mi no me favorecen las faldas... sé que quieres. No puedes negar que soy un gran partido...

Alec se marcha, y Aidan sale disparado de la cama. Mierda, mierda, mierda... busca su uniforme, arrojado de malos modos sobre una silla, y tropieza con las sábanas al bajar de la cama. La voz de Alec, risueña y cantarina, se filtra desde la puerta.

-Te traeré algún bollo. Pero olvídate del café, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Y si te prometo que la luna de miel será en el Caribe?

Una carcajada queda ahogada en la distancia.

**11:00 a.m.**

El golpeteo rítmico de su pluma contra la mesa es una prueba irrefutable que demuestra el aburrimiento extremo de Finnigan. Al frente del aula, indiferente al coro de bostezos que despierta cada palabra suya, el profesor Binns sigue dando la lección, en forma de monótona letanía de la que Aidan solo comprende un continuo "bla bla bla"

Frente a él, Alec dormita descaradamente sobre sus apuntes, bajo la mirada de indignación de Shirley Brent. En el pupitre de al lado, Keith Cattermole hace dibujos en su pergamino. Aidan le observa, porque es más entretenido contemplar los trazos seguros que van creando figuras que tomar apuntes que luego acabará dejando olvidados en el fondo de su mochila. Y porque además, Keith no dará una varita en mano, pero dibujando tiene unas manos verdaderamente mágicas. Una snitch por aquí, el escudo de Ravenclaw por allá, dos iniciales en un rincón enmarcadas por un corazón... lo típico. Sigue desfilando la mirada, dejándola detenida, con aprobación, un par de segundos más de lo que es considerado políticamente correcto en la falda más corta de lo debido de Meredith Davis, para después proseguir con su ruta... hasta que da con un objetivo interesante, dos pupitres a la derecha.

Lucy Weasley. Famosa por su carácter explosivo y porque aun no se tiene noticias de algún cepillo o poción capaz de domar su rebelde melena pelirroja. En ese momento está reclinada sobre sus apuntes y no para de escribir a toda velocidad, con una letra que el chico sabe que es pulcra y ligeramente torcida hacía la derecha. Aidan sonríe, con malicia, y arranca un pedazo de pergamino para hacer una pelota que poder arrojarle. Pero antes, le da una oportunidad de evitar la guerra:

-¡Weasley! ¡Eh! Lucy...- susurra, y ella le ignora. Vale, pues quien calla, otorga. Ella lo ha querido.

No ha hecho las pruebas de entrada para el equipo de su casa (el año que viene piensa presentarse), pero sin duda sería un excelente cazador: su puntería es buenísima. Lucy da un respingo, y se gira gruñendo. Los ojos marrones de la chica brillan, y no de ilusión precisamente. Con una mirada asesina y un gesto muy poco apropiado para una señorita, Lucy recoge la pelota y se la arroja de nuevo, sin tanta suerte: el lanzamiento de Lucy acierta de pleno en la cabeza de Sam Peterson, quién mueve la cabeza, confuso, tratando de identificar el motivo de una agresión tan gratuita. Lucy se ruboriza, con la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro, Keith deja de dibujar, más interesado en la batalla que se desarrolla frente a él, y Aidan tiene severos problemas para contener las carcajadas.

**13:00 p.m.**

Mientras busca entre los postres la tarta de manzana, Aidan también observa su entorno. Está hecho todo un depredador: puede comer y acechar a Lucy al mismo tiempo. E incluso escuchar la cháchara interminable de Alec, de la que se está enterando a medias.

Ella se ríe, y su risa suena como cientos de campanillas. Frente a ella, su primo Dominique gesticula mucho para dar más énfasis a su última gran hazaña en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Juliet Sommer mira a Dominique con expresión soñadora, y Aidan deja escapar un gran bufido de condescendencia. A ver, admite –y lo hace a regañadientes, que conste- que con su cabello rubio casi plateado y sus cristalinos ojos azules, Dominique es la encarnación del príncipe azul con el que todas sueñan desde niñas. Pero y aunque no sean amigos, Aidan sabe que ese príncipe azul en realidad es el narrador de la historia: tiene más interés en los libros que en las chicas.

De modo que si bien Weasley es perfecto para un enamoramiento platónico, Aidan recomienda encarecidamente a las chicas que para algo real acudan a él: si hay algo que se toma muy en serio, es a las mujeres. A todas en general, a Lucy en particular (pero que ella no se entere). Además, los chicos de cabello castaño tienen un sex appeal indiscutible.

-Y entonces, le dije: "Mira, Emily, si no te gusta mi modo de trabajar, búscate otro compañero para adivinación" ¿Qué opinas? ¿Si me deja plantado te pones conmigo?

-Ni hablar, seguro que verías en mi futuro tragedias por todas partes Prefiero a Eric.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo pero no leerme los posos de té?

En algún momento la chica ha dejado de reírse, y se ha encontrado de pleno con su mirada. Por su expresión de extrañeza, ha escuchado el comentario de Alec. El mal humor de hace un par de clases ya se ha desvanecido y de no ser por su apariencia desaliñada podría parecer etérea como un cuadro del renacimiento de los que tanto le gusta ir a visitar a su madre. Aidan sonríe y le guiña un ojo con picardía. Lucy desvía la mirada, girándose para hablar con Juliet, pero Aidan sabe, aunque ahora no pueda ver su rostro, que está sonriendo.

-No me has traído café, así que no me recuerdes que me has rechazado a primera hora de la mañana. Salvo que Lucy, que tanto se esfuerza en ignorarme, este dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar... en cuyo caso, superaré tu abandono.

Lucy se gira a toda velocidad, y Juliet se ríe. La pelirroja, con un ademán casi travieso, le lanza una servilleta, mascullando algo entre dientes que suena como a "puedes ir dándote a la bebida, o sentándote a esperar". Aidan le lanza un beso, e improvisa con una bandeja un escudo, no vaya a ser que lo próximo que le arroje sea un tenedor.

En el fondo se muere por él, y todos los presentes en el gran comedor lo saben.

**16:00 p.m.**

-Alguien debería erradicar las clases del miércoles por la tarde.

-Alguien debería erradicar tus quejas de todos los miércoles por la tarde. Deja de quejarte, pareces mi abuela.

-No digas tonterías. Aun no tengo tantas arrugas.

-Ya, pero seguro que el pintalabios rosa te queda estupendamente, Aidana.

-Vete a la mierda, Alexandra. El estiércol está en el otro invernadero, no tiene perdida.

-¿No prefieres mandarme a tomar el té? Que mujer tan soez y desconsiderada...y encima, fea.

-¡Macmillan, Finnigan! ¡Silencio ahí atrás! Ya es la tercera vez que os tengo que llamar la atención ¿queréis hacer el favor de atender?

La voz del profesor Longbottom no suena amenazadora, y todos saben que ese profesor en concreto detesta ir quitando puntos a los alumnos, pero que lo hará si insisten en cuchichear en lugar de atender a la clase. O de distraerse en silencio.

Sus buenos propósitos duran exactamente diez minutos. Ni más, ni menos. Exactamente los que tarda Aidan en percatarse de que Daniel Higgs esta a su alcance. En su defensa, sus malas intenciones tampoco duran demasiado. Exactamente lo que tarda en ver que sentada al lado de Daniel, está su hermana melliza Sophia. Aunque Daniel sea un capullo, un digno Slytherin, Sophia no es mala chica. Le da demasiadas vueltas a todo, pero a pesar de eso es divertida. Y además, es guapa, aunque no es algo muy importante en ese caso ya que Aidan y Sophia son solo amigos. Intercambian cromos repetidos, comentan la última canción de las Banshees Afónicas y se dan consejos el uno al otro. Pero nada más, a pesar de lo que digan los rumores y a pesar de que cuando Sophia sonríe el mundo parece un lugar mejor. El beso de San Valentín del año pasado no cuenta.

Resignado a que no va a arriesgarse a fallar el lanzamiento y darle a ella con una bola de tierra húmeda, observa su bulbotubérculo, concienciándose de que en algún momento tendrá que empezar a apretarlo y recoger el pus. Joder, que asco.

Definitivamente, alguien debería erradicar las clases del miércoles por la tarde.

**18:00 p.m **

-¿Piensas estar mucho rato más en la ducha?

-Sigo apestando a gasolina.

-¿Si te digo que Lucy Weasley te está esperando en la puerta, te das prisa?

-Si me dices que Lucy Weasley me está esperando en la puerta no podré salir. No he traído la ropa y si salgo en toalla podría escandalizarse. Y matarme por destrozar su pureza de pensamientos.

-O castrarte.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Alégrate entonces: no es Lucy, es Jeremy.

-Ya voy... pero que sepas que esto es acoso.

En realidad, los reparos que Aidan tiene a la hora de salir a la ducha no tienen nada que ver con el olor a gasolina que ha quedado como vestigio de su aventura en herbologia, ni con quién pueda estar esperándole. Tienen que ver con que el agua está caliente, dentro de la ducha se está muy a gusto, y que una vez cierre el grifo va a morirse congelado. Que sea oriundo de Irlanda no implica que le guste el frío.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, y dispuesto a salir disparado para coger la toalla, secarse y vestirse antes de que la agradable sensación del calor del agua sobre su piel desaparezca, cierra el grifo, sale de la ducha... y resbala con las baldosas mojadas, dejando escapar un grito muy poco varonil. Alec, que está esperando mientras se hace muecas a si mismo en el espejo, no tiene tiempo de apartarse, deja escapar otro chillido de chica, y ambos chicos se estrellan contra el suelo.

Si la situación no fuese suficientemente ridícula e incómoda, Aidan está desnudo.

-¡Quita de encima, pervertido! ¡Esto sí que es acoso!

Aidan se levanta como si hubiera aterrizado sobre fuego y no sobre su mejor amigo, coge lo primero que agarra para cubrirse y da gracias a Merlín mientras se ajusta la toalla en las caderas, retrocediendo.

-No es acoso, es torpeza.

-Es un "no voy a casarme contigo, Finnigan", así que deja de restregarte contra mí. ¡Vístete!

-¡Di que sí, recuérdamelo otra vez, echa más sal en la herida! ¡Y no me estoy restregando!

-¡No me importa! ¡Vístete, y sal a ver qué quiere Keith!

Una discusión absurda más tarde, ambos han prometido llevarse ese incidente a la tumba. Aidan cree que a lo mejor no sería mala idea matar a Alec, por eso de que dos solo pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto... pero luego recuerda que el pitorreo sobre los armarios y los métodos para salir de ellos sería dedicado a ambos, y por tanto Macmillan mantendrá la boca cerrada, por su propio bien.

Por esta vez, le dejará vivir.

**20: 00 pm**

-¿Has hecho los deberes de pociones?

-¿Había deberes de pociones?

La mesa está cubierta de apuntes, garabatos y un par de revistas de quidditch. El sonido de conversaciones llena la sala común de Hufflepuff. Han pasado gran parte de la tarde en clase, y la otra parte perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Conclusión? Los deberes están sin hacer. En otra mesa, Lucy atiende a una explicación de su primo, sentada al lado de Lily Potter.

-Había que hacer una redacción... joder, Aidan, no sé cómo te las ingenias para acabar aprobando siempre.

Se las ingenia porque sus notas no son nada del otro mundo. Varios "aceptable" un par de "supera las expectativas" y el solitario extraordinario en transformaciones. Lleva cuatro años con ese método, y no le va tan mal. El año que viene, en quinto, se pondrá las pilas. Hasta entonces... un aprobado sin más está bien.

-Porque soy un genio – miente, no obstante.

Habría colado, pero Alexander conoce de primera mano sus notas, de modo que no, no cuela. Pero habría sido bonito.

-Porque el último día te matas, que no es lo mismo.

-De todos modos, no tardaré en tener la redacción de pociones hecha.

Alec sigue el rumbo de su mirada y frunce el ceño, no demasiado convencido. No copiaría los deberes de Lily porque él también sabe hacer las cosas mal, y no se arriesgaría a perder los ojos tratando de mirar el pergamino de Lucy. A Aidan, por su parte, le va la marcha, y pavoneándose mientras anda toma asiento en la silla que queda libre al lado de Lucy con naturalidad, sin preguntar.

-¿También tienes dudas respecto a las transfiguraciones, Finnigan? – Lily frunce el ceño, Lucy arquea una ceja, y en medio de tanta hostilidad femenina, Dominique Weasley sonríe con amabilidad.

-No, veía a ver si Lucy podría dejarme su redacción de pociones.

-¿Por qué querría yo dejarte mi redacción? – salta Lucy, a la defensiva.

-Porque si lo haces, te dedicaré el primer punto que marquemos en el próximo partido de quidditch. -

Los ojos de Lily brillan, de forma risueña, y le da un codazo cómplice a su prima, que compone una expresión huraña. Al parecer, un punto no es suficiente, aunque sea el primero del partido. O puede que tenga más que ver con que Aidan no forma parte del equipo. Puede, es solo una posibilidad.

- ¿Eso no debería hacerlo quién lo marque? El comentarista no debería dedicar méritos ajenos.

Vale, pues sí que era por eso. Aidan opina que a la que te cansas va a vencida... de modo que insiste:

-Vale, me has pillado.¿A cambio de una cita conmigo?

-Eso lo consigue cualquiera.

-¿Qué te haga los deberes la próxima semana?

-¿A quién se los copiarías?

El duelo de preguntas y respuestas se alarga. Lucy se ríe, de vez en cuando, pero sus ideales –que parecen tallados en mármol dada su capacidad para permanecer intactos- no se desmoronan, por muchos pucheros que haga Aidan y muchos morritos que le ponga. Dominique tamborilea sus largos dedos de pianista en señal de impaciencia, Lily, aburrida de fantasear romances con su prima por protagonista, se dedica a hacerse trenzas en el pelo. En su mesa, e ignorando a su mejor amigo, Alec trata de hacer la redacción por su cuenta.

Un buen rato más tarde, Aidan se ve obligado a copiar la redacción de Alec. Aunque no todo ha sido tiempo perdido: ha conseguido una cita para el sábado.

**22:00 p.m.**

En la habitación reina el silencio. O lo haría si en la cama del fondo Eric Smith no roncara como un descosido. Aidan lo ha intentado todo para ahogar esos ruidos infernales, no obstante... no es cómodo dormir tapándose las orejas. Hacerse un ovillo con la cabeza cubierta por las mantas tampoco es un plan, a Aidan le gusta tener libertad de tirar la manta al suelo si tiene más calor de la cuenta, y asemejándose a una oruga en su crisálida no podría.

Aidan suspira, sintiendo como su exasperación crece.

Finalmente hace lo que un hombre tiene que hacer en un caso como ese: se levanta, con pasos decididos, se encamina hacía la cama del malvado villano que le impide dormir, recoge un calcetín del suelo, se lo mete en la boca... y regresa a su cama.

Los ronquidos son sustituidos por mil y una maldiciones masculladas entre dientes y una amenaza de estrangulamiento, pero... eso suena a música celestial. Y la música nunca le ha supuesto un problema para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Eric. Yo también te quiero-murmura, acomodándose entre las mantas, provocando una nueva retahíla de maldiciones en voz baja.

Un rato más tarde, todos duermen.


End file.
